narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Makkenyū
Makkenyū (マッケニュー, Makkenyū) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a former member of Team 17. During his time at the Academy, he meets Taki-ō, who helps his performance as a ninja and later invites him to be one of the founding members of Hachisu. After ten years of Hachisu's opening, Makkenyū emigrates to Takigakure. Background Makkenyū's time at the Ninja Academy was discouraging for his growth as a shinobi, even though his teacher tried to cheer him up, his abilities just wouldn't get better. After failing to graduate for the first time he met Kinuko Manmosu and Aru Inuzuka, both had as low grade as him consequently always being picked by their classmates. Because they didn't progress equally to the others, the three became closer and started a great friendship, but though they tried their studies didn't develop together either, and alongside his two friends' failure, Makkenyū's new attempt to graduate was a frustration again. When leaving the Academy one day, he saw Taki-ō training in the woods, admiring his abilities, Taki-ō noticed his presence and asked Makkenyū to join him, though Makkenyū was too shy and said he couldn't, Taki-ō insisted, as they started their training, Taki-ō noticed Makkenyū kekkei genkai and was amazed by it, by the end of the day, realizing his lack of ability, Taki-ō proposed to help him train if was Makkenyū's desire to become a better shinobi, which he accepted. Taki-ō would help Makkenyū train every day and at some point, Kinuko and Aru were also invited to it, later that year the three were able to graduate, being added to the same team as their friends under the leadership of Mamoru. When not assigned for any mission with his team nor training with Mamoru, Makkenyū would always ask Taki-ō's help, creating a bond between the two. Chūnin Exams During his Chūnin Exams, he decided to use bandages around his arms to hide his kekkei genkai and use it as an advantage if he got to the Finals, which he was able to next to his teammates and nine other genin. Makkenyū could make it to his third match without revealing his hidden technique but was put against a Kiri-nin specialized in kenjutsu, when the Kiri-nin slashed an attack aiming his head, he had no choice but to defend it with his Steel Release: Impervious Armour that not only did no effect to Makkenyū's body but also broke the sword, stunning his opponent and creating an opening for Makkenyū to finish the fight. For the final match, he faced Yōkō Yumeka, another kekkei genkai wielder, the two had a long-lasting fight what caused Makkenyū's chakra resource to get too low, for the last attempt he created a blade-like weapon covering his right hand and attacked Yōkō with high speed strikes so she wouldn't have the time to use any of her lava jutsus, when she fell onto the floor he tried to strike her but she was able to dodge and his arm got stuck as Yōkō had actually turned the floor into ash stone, just as she prepared to attack him, Makkenyū was able for the first time to detach his steel without retracting it thus being able to dodge her attack as well, at this point, Makkenyū was physically tired and without chakra, deciding to forfeit the battle. Though not winning the Chūnin Exams, he was promoted to chūnin. Personality Appearance Abilities During his time in the Academy, Makkenyū seemed to be unskillful to becoming a shinobi, failing to graduate twice. Taki-ō though sensed Makkenyū's potential and started helping him train alongside Kinuko Manmosu and Aru Inuzuka. After two years, he was not only able to graduate but also to be promoted to a chūnin, getting close to being the winner of the chūnin-exams. His skills led him to be called to become an Anbu and later to be one of the Hachisu's members. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Makkenyū possesses the Steel Release kekkei genkai, an extremely durable jet-black steel-like substance that is strong enough to withstand multiple of devastating techniques and to aptly block most weaponry, which initially he used mostly for defensive purposes with the steel armor. Until the Chūnin Exams, Makkenyū was only able to cover parts of his body at a time for both defensive and physical fights, not having mastered this technique yet. Later, he became able to cover his entire body and to create and manipulate the form of it, being capable of also using it for offensive means. By covering his body with steel he can generate spikes and sharpen weapons without the need of carrying pre-made weaponry, he is also able to use it to defend others creating a steel wall or even for long-range purposes, detaching his spikes from his body or shooting steel projectiles. Chakra and Physical Prowess Makkenyū's chakra reserves are quite large, as mostly when in battle he has his kekkei genkai activated to cover his body the whole time, also he does not wield any weapons, creating his own steel-made ones during his attacks. For that reason, Makkenyū's training is substantially for chakra control so he won't waste much of it when performing jutsus. His fighting style took place the more he understood his own abilities, to sum with his steel armor Makkenyū dedicated his training also to improving his taijutsu, developing great proficiency in the art. He became remarkably physically strong, being capable to defeat several shinobis with only his fist, destroying large rocks and smashing through walls, therefore his body's durability was enhanced to a greater level than only relying on his Steel Release. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Blank Period Taki-ō's Recruitment Arc Building Up Hachisu (蓮) Trivia *Makkenyū was created by Kylua Hayes. Category:DRAFT